Platinum the Trinity
"Sena, let's go! You're going down, meatsack!" :—Luna Platinum the Trinity is a playable character from BlazBlue series. This character has three souls, along with the soul of one of the members of the Six Heroes. She is a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Biography A young girl with three souls named Luna, Sena, and Trinity. Luna is a rude young girl; Sena is a polite young boy; and Trinity is the spirit of one of the Six Heroes. Trinity's personality is locked within her Nox Nyctores, and she is only able to come to the surface for brief periods of time. This Nox Nyctores' full name is Arma Reboare: Muchōrin, a bell which has the power to incarnate matter. Platinum normally prefers to avoid violence and lives in the ruins of 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, but came to 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi by request of Jubei in order to awaken Bang's Nox Nyctores named Phoenix: Rettenjō. Platinum is seen watching over Ragna, who is with Jubei all the time. Luna is very fond of Jubei, but harbors a deep hatred towards Ragna, most likely due to his connection with Jubei. She also appeared before Bang Shishigami, telling him about the Nox Nyctores that he possesses. The Legacy of Platinum the Trinity *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Platinum is directly taken from the Magical Girl archetype. She appears as a very young girl in a sleeveless white shirt with buttons and blue lining. The outfit is completed by a blue skirt. She wears a pair of white gloves with large cuffs and a pair of similar colored shoes with heart-shaped toeguards. Her hair is a peach-blond, length-wise, reaching her ankles and tied up in two long ponytails. She wears a light green headband and a big ribbon tied to her four pigtails. Her eyes are green with distinct brighter heart-shaped pupils. While wearing her cloak, her eyes are overshadowed, showing only her mouth, and she carries her weapon covered with belts and a black bag. Her cloak covers her whole body, and is a cream color. In BlazBlue's story, she appears in her cloaked form, but even then rarely appears. She even appears to have a 'cowbell' around her neck in both her normal outfit and cloak. Personality Platinum has three split personalities: The first is Luna, who is a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Ragna, but admires Jubei. The second is Sena, who is polite, understanding, and sometimes curious boy who tries to calm Luna down whenever she encounters Ragna. And lastly, Trinity, one of the Six Heroes, but she barely has time to control Platinum's body, which is almost similar to her own body. During the events of Continuum Shift, Luna develops a passionate hatred for Litchi, growing extremely jealous of Litchi's breasts, as well as calling her by names like "Boobzilla" and "Rackcula". This is similar to how Noel gets flustered over her own breasts. She also shows an overzealous and protective behavior toward Jubei when she first thought that Litchi was trying to flirt with him. Finally, Luna gets greatly irritated when Bang tells her that he'll do anything to seduce Litchi, claiming that he's only interested by her breasts. Theme Song Platinum the Trinity's theme song is "Active Angel" from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II. Sprites Trivia *Platinum's birthday is apparently "Japan Day", a holiday celebrated in New York. December 13 is "Acadian Rememberance Day". Wikipedia lists both holidays, however, as "Christan Feast Day". The latter makes more sense as the Trinity in Platinum could be a reference to the Holy Trinity (The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit). *Platinum's Unlimited Mode puts all of her Magical Weapons in their Miracle Jeanne state, such as her Magical Pow Hammer turning into a 16t mallet. She also gets a hidden "Super Magical Cat Missile" (632146B) Distortion Drive in which a giant missile is sent across the screen, and her two other Distortion Drives are given added effects. **Oddly enough, when Platinum KOs the opponent with either the added effects of her existing DDs or her hidden one, the announcer refers to it as a normal finish, and not as a Distortion Finish. *Oddly enough, Luna mostly speaks in third person. In Japanese culture, it is considered obnoxious and childish to refer to one's self by name as it implies a sense of self-importance and superiority over others. This is actually congruent with Luna's mannerisms and attitude. *While Luna and Sena have heart-shaped eyes, when Trinity takes control, they turn into regular eyes. *In Platinum's "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe" section, it is revealed by Trinity that Luna and Sena were raised by Jubei before being trapped in their current body. Which could suggest that Luna and Sena were orphaned before Jubei raised them. *When Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat is used on Platinum to make her younger, Trinity Glassfield is the result. *Along with Ragna, Jin Kisaragi, Rachel Alucard and Hazama, Platinum is a playable character in Lost Saga. Gallery Illustrations Platinum_the_Trinity_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Platinum the Trinity (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Promotional Renders Bombbash vs. Platinum the Trinity.jpg|Platinum taking on her rival, Bombbash Story Artworks Platinum_the_Trinity_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Original Attire Platinum_the_Trinity_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_Coat).png|Cloaked Platinum_the_Trinity_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Platinum_the_Trinity_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters from France Category:Human Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in December Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2010 Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters